Bros return
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Bro comes back after years of not being around Dirk or Dave after being charged with child abuse charges of neglected parenting. Dirk has stepped up to the plate taking care of Dave for years. When Dirk leaves, Bro decides to pay Dave a visit.


Dave hears the knock at the door, kicking his chair away from his desk, so he can glide towards his bedroom door. He gets out of the chair and hears the loud knocking again. "I'm coming! Give me a minute!" He had just barley finished cleaning the apartment getting ready to move into a town home with his brother. The apartment was getting a bit too old for them and they decided they needed a little more room. His brother currently was at the showing for the town home, talking to the lady in charge of all this business.

Dave opened the door looking up at the older man. "Bro?!" He stepped back and holds onto the door, bro looking down at Dave. "You've grown a lot since I've seen ya last. How old are ya now?" Dave swallowed and stuttered slightly. "I...I'm 18 now. What are you doing here?!" He asked and felt around his pockets for his phone.

Bro takes in a breath and smiled, the smell of cigarettes very noticeable. "Just thought I'd stop by. Is Dirk home?" Bro asked and pressed a hand against the door. "Um..." Dave takes another step back. "He's in the bathroom..." Bro nods pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Why'd ya lie to me just now Dave? I thought we were cool." He placed a hand on Dave's shoulder, pushing him into the living room. Bro closed the door behind him and looked back at Dave. "Don't ya know lying is bad." Dave narrowed his eyes and glared at bro. He steps backwars so he is behind the coffee table. "I was Also told not to talk to you and not to let you into our apartment again." Bro nods and folds his arms. "You make very excellent points davey." Dave pulled a face, folding his own arms. "Don't call me that. You don't even have the right to be here right now. If I call the cops you're in deep shit." Bro adjusted his stance to a more defensive posture. "Language. Also. Are you really going to try to do something that stupid. Grab your bag we are leaving."

Dave shakes his head. "I'm not going anywhere with you." Bro points to Dave's room. "Go get your shit Dave." Dave looked at bro and smirked. "Language." Bro was getting frustrated, Dave could see that. He taps his foot against the hardwood floor and Dave couldn't help but feel uneasy with each tap. "Dav-" Dave cuts off bro, making a dash for the front door. His hand reaches out for the doorknob, grey jacket bouncing behind him. Bro pivots, running straight for Dave so he couldn't leave. He grabs Dave's hood, yanking him back as hard as he could, sending Dave down onto the floor. He hits it with a thunk, sliding a little bit before looking up at bro. "That was rude." Bro said and grabbed Dave by his shirt. Dave flinched when bro yanked him up partially. "Very rude." He throws Dave back down onto the ground with another thunk. Dave groaning as he tried to roll over. "Oh no you don't."

Bro raised a hand, punching Dave in the cheek, knuckle hitting Dave's nose and causing blood to leak down his lips and chin. Dave groaned and feels bros fist hit his face a few more times before throwing him back against the ground. He let's out a pained noise, looking up at bro as blood rolls down the sides of his face and onto the floor into a small puddle that was forming. Bro gets up, leaving Dave on the floor to bleed for a few minutes by himself. Dave rolled over onto his stomach, blood staining his hair and shirt. He spits blood onto the floor and then laid back down on his back, eyes closing softly.

He wined, screaming when he was awoken by a hand pulling his hair and dragging him back to the bedroom. He kicks and fights, holding bros wrist, blood smearing from the puddles. Bro throws Dave into his room, pointing at the bookbag. "Get packing. I'll be back in a minute." Bro leaves and Dave goes through his drawers, folding shirts to go in his bag. Bro checks up on him and smiled. "Atta boy. Hurry up." Dave nods and continued to shove stuff into his bag. The moment bro leaves Dave quickly texts dirk. "Dude, bros here and he's forcing me to leave with him. Help." The message sends and Dave feels a wave of relief. Dirk usually takes five minutes to notice a text but as long as Dave took his time there shouldn't be a problem. "Alright let's get going!" He heard bro call out from the living room. Gotta think, gotta think of something to stop bro.

Dave runs over to his window and opens it, sticking one leg out. Bro comes in and sees Dave trying to escape, ripping him away from the window. He slammed the window shut, throwing Dave against the wall. His hand wrapping slowly around the others neck. "You're testing my Patience today Dave." He squeezed a bit harder and Dave gasped for air, tears swelling up in his eyes. Bro takes the aviators off, dropping them on the floor. He then stomped on them with one foot, smiling wickedly. "Woops. My bad." He let's Dave fall to the ground, kicking him a few times in the stomach. Dave coughed and lurched forward, placing his hand on the floor. "ya know what would get rid of that pain??" Bro leaves the room and comes back. He opens a bottle of whiskey and smiled, yanking Dave back up by his hair, pouring the burning liquid down his throat. Dave coughed and spits out the drink, getting it everywhere. dave coughed and some of it gets on his face and clothing. Dripping onto the hardwood floor.

Bro forced more of the liquid down Dave's throat, before throwing Dave back down on the ground covered in whiskey and blood. "Now hurry up!" Bro yelled. Dave shaking while sets on his hands and knees, listening to the faint drips from the blood and whiskey.


End file.
